Only for You
by OriginalSin1132
Summary: Vergil and Dante figure out a way to pass the time. [DantexVergil] [ONESHOT]


Title: Only for You

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Mansex, my horrid writing skills, etc.

Pairing: DantexVergil (BWAHAHA, SEME DANTE FTW)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DMC... damn. -Emo tear-

Author's Note - First ever Devil May Cry fic. And uh... I've never even finished the first game. Whee. Wrote this today whilst procrastinating, and felt like posting it. Mindless smut, like all my fics. ;D Anyway, R&R and whatnot, forgive the suckage. (Btw, sorry if Vergil or Dante is OOC. I don't really know them too well yet)

P.S - I still can't believe that I was capable of writing such mindless pr0n. D:

-----------------

"FUCK!" screamed Dante. Vergil stared up at him calmly, waiting for his brother to settle down before continuing his ministrations.

"Once you've stopped spewing that ignorant nonsense and are prepared to listen to reason, I'd like you remember that being unable to fight for a few days is not the worst thing that could happen," Vergil murmured as he sucked greedily at the wound on his brother's arm.

Mere hours ago they'd been engaged in battle, and Dante had narrowly escaped with his life. He was lucky to have come away with just a cut. Although it was a rather large one, and had been inflicted by a particularly venomous wraith, the younger of the twins was going to be fine.

"Of course it is. Damn spider's venom won't let me heal as quickly as usual," Dante growled, "And stop sucking on my arm," he added spitefully, trying to wrench it free.

Vergil sat back, deep red blood dripping off his exposed fangs. "The venom should be gone by now, but it will be a while until the effects wear off. Until then, I guess you're stuck with this."

Dante shook his head angrily as he grabbed the roll of bandages Vergil had given him. "What am I supposed to do now? We can't go and take on the bastard again, not with my arm like this," he said, wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"Oh, but there's plenty to do, dear brother," muttered Vergil quietly, slipping his arms around his brother's waist and licking his collarbone sensually. The younger of the two leaned his head to the side, submitting with a moan as the other male nipped at his neck with sharp canines. Vergil was just kneeling down and pushing him back against the desk when the phone rang, startling the two men.

"I'll get it," said Dante, bending backwards into an almost inhuman position and picking up the receiver, motioning for his brother to stop.

"Devil May Cry. This is Dante."

Vergil stared up at his brother for a minute, not getting up from his position in front of Dante. The devil in question looked back at him dubiously while listening to whoever was on the end of the line. Vergil suddenly smirked uncharacteristically, and began removing Dante's pants while shooting him a smouldering look that made Dante's knees weak.

"Oh, you want Vergil. He's a bit busy at the moment," said Dante smoothly, easily warming to the idea of getting his rocks off while making business deals. Vergil pulled Dante's pants and boxers down, now at eye level with his brother's erection. As Vergil took him in his mouth, Dante's eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a muffled whine.

"Ahhh...fuuucckkk yeah," he growled under his breath, fisting his free hand in Vergil's silver hair and clutching the phone in a death grip. Vergil practically swallowed Dante's dick, making him bite his lip to muffle a cry of pleasure so he wouldn't disturb the potential employer.

"So she referred y-you?" asked Dante, stuttering a bit and tightening his grip on the edge of the desk as Vergil took even more of his brother in his mouth.

"Well, Verge has been a busy maaahhh-SHIT!" he yelled, unable to hold back the cry as his twin muttered something, the vibrations from his throat giving Dante such explosive pleasure, it made his knees turn to jelly. He collapsed against the desk, falling heavily on his weak arm.

"Huh? No, I'm f-f-fine, but I really have to g----" Vergil had stopped sucking and begun teasing the head with quick flicks of his tongue, scraping his elongated fangs gently down Dante's erection. The latter dropped the phone and groaned loudly, bucking his hips and nearly choking Vergil in the process. The fact that the guy on the other end of the line could fully hear them completely escaped his thoughts, and he moaned wantonly.

"Ahh, Verge, why didn't you tell me you'd gotten so good?"

Vergil replied, forgetting that his answer would be muffled by the large amount of penis in his mouth. The vibrations shot right to the base of Dante's cock, and he came hard in his twin's mouth, yelling Vergil's name at the top of his lungs.

"Must you always be so loud?" asked the elder, mock glaring at his brother as he wiped his lips. Dante couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to catch his breath after such a mind blowing orgasm. As his legs were currently out of commission, he slid to the floor with an audible thud, and tried feebly to stuff himself back into his boxers.

Almost simultaneously, the twins remembered the phone, and stared at the receiver in horror. Dante muttered something about a shower and left the room, shooting Vergil a falsely apologetic glance before leaving.

Vergil picked it up, and found silence on the other end. But no dial tone. He was surprised that whoever it was hadn't hung up.

"Hello, this is Vergil Sparda. I heard you wanted to discuss something with me," he said coldly. A distinctly masculine voice responded after a few moments, and Vergil nodded a bit, and muttered, "No, we do _not_ entertain at parties. Nor are we regulars at gay bars. Yes. Good day to you too." Vergil put down the phone and glared at it. "Asshole."

-----------------------

Vergil sat and read one of his literary magazines while waiting for his twin to finish. Once he heard Dante step out of the shower, he followed his brother back to their room, where he was rummaging around for a pair of boxers, clad only in a towel, and still dripping wet. The elder absently watched a stray drop of water make its way down Dante's muscular chest, and had to resist the urge to go lick it off.

"You know that was a rare thing, don't you?" Vergil said slyly, leaning against the wall beside the doorframe and watching his brother, who looked over and grinned that sexy I'm-fucking-hot-and-you-know-it grin.

"Face it Verge. You know you can't resist me."

"And that troubles me..." murmured the elder, grabbing his brother and pulling the towel off his waist. Dante was surprised, as it was usually him who had to initiate everything. Of course, even so, he always ended up bottoming. Somehow.

"You're being unusually forward today," commented Dante, voice slightly husky from arousal.

Vergil nipped his earlobe, and said, "Gods, I love your libido. Never completely satisfied... always up for a fuck."

"Mm." Dante reversed the position, pressing his twin against the wall and biting his neck.

Vergil moaned from deep in his throat, absently leaning his head to one side and exposing his jugular, which Dante eagerly sucked on. He loved feeling the blood pulsing through Vergil's veins. It excited the devil within him, having the other submit so completely.

"Dante..." he breathed, "Fuck me."

"You thought you had to ask?"

The younger twin began stripping his brother, throwing the clothes into a corner while pulling him to the bed.

Dante pushed his brother down, holding his wrists above his head and kissing him, shoving his tongue roughly into Vergil's mouth while reaching into his brother's boxers and playing with his dick, grinning into the kiss as Vergil moaned and writhed at the attention. A thin string of saliva still connected them when they separated, and Dante smirked a bit as he stared down at his brother. Vergil looked slightly dazed, since he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of things. His usually perfect hair was all over the place, and he was naked, except for his silk boxers (Now with a very obvious tent in the front), and one sock.

"God Verge, you look so hot," Dante growled, his fangs elongating and protruding in that sexy was they always did when he was aroused. He grabbed the lube (conveniently, it was within arm's reach), and nearly ripped off Vergil's boxers in his haste to screw him.

"Careful with tho-FUCK! DON'T SNEAK ATTACK MY ASSHOLE, YOU IDIOT!"

"You did it to me before," replied Dante, pouting a little while working a second finger in.

"That was-ahhh!" Vergil bit his lip and bucked. Dante merely grinned, rubbing his brother's sweet spot once more, and then removing his fingers.

"Guess what Verge?"

The only reply he could manage was a pathetic mew and an imploring look. God, he hated being at the mercy of his brother.

"You're going to be _screaming_ my name before I'm through with you," he hissed breathlessly, thrusting into Vergil.

Dante went slowly at first, letting Vergil adjust to his (rather large) size.

The eldest of the two shut his eyes and moaned, mind clouded with lust. Penetration wasn't as painful as he thought it would be and now he was beginning to understand why Dante had never really minded bottoming.

"Harder," Vergil whined, hating to sound so needy in front of anyone.

"Say my name," whispered Dante, shifting their position a bit, and throwing Vergil's legs over his shoulders, starting to pound him into the mattress.

Vergil grabbed at the sheets beneath him, his fangs digging into his bottom lip, his quickly forming claws starting to rip holes in the worn bedclothes. He was groaning Dante's name over and over like a mantra, gripping handfuls of the blankets.

Dante's vision was going red, and he struggled to control his transformation as Vergil half triggered below him.

"Trigger for me, yeah, that's it," groaned the younger twin, letting his claws grow. He increased his pace a bit and angled himself, making Vergil cry out as his prostate was repeatedly slammed. The all too familiar pressure was beginning to build in Vergil's balls, and Dante seemed to sense it, grabbing Vergil's length and jerking it in time with his own movements. At that point, Vergil lost himself, screaming Dante's name as he came all over his brother's hand and his own stomach. A few moments later Dante found his own release, growling and digging his claws into Vergil's shoulders as he spilled his seed into his brother.

"Unh." Dante collapsed onto his older brother, cum sandwiched between them.

"Eww." Vergil was staring in horror at his stomach, or rather, the male passed out on his stomach, who was currently making quite a show of sucking his fingers clean of Vergil's cum.

"Dante, that's disgusting. And would you get off me?" grumbled Vergil, glaring at his brother.

"I know you like it," Dante grinned ferally, locking eyes with Vergil and watching the elder's eyes follow his tongue as he licked the last of the salty substance off his pinkie.

"N-no," Vergil muttered, tearing his eyes away, "And will you _please_ remove yourself?"

"But you're so comfy." Dante wrapped his arms around the body below him, nibbling on the tip of one of Vergil's fingers.

"Get off me."

"No. Being my pillow is the least you can do to repay me for the orgasm I just gave you."

"If we stay like this, we're going to be stuck together, I hope you know," replied Vergil, giving in.

"We'll sort that out later."

Vergil took a breath, as if to say something, then stopped, and smiled a bit.

"Fine," he said, and in an undertone, he murmured, "only for you."

--------------------

Dante: o.o -Rapes-

Vergil: HOW DARE YOU WOMAN! I DO NOT BOTTOM FOR ANYONE! AND I _DEFINITELY_ DO _**NOT**_ 'MEW'!!! DDDD:

Saturna: -Watches Dante, films, has massive nosebleed, ignores Vergil-

Vergil: I DEMAND A REWRITEEEE! Stabs

Saturna: ...shit. D':


End file.
